Lover and Guardian
by Lilian85
Summary: England, 14th century: The young Rose lives in a village together with her mother in a small hut and life had been good so far to them. But all will change when suddenly the village gets attacked by a group of Strigoi ... AU D/R
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to a new story of mine which I'm writing on right now. It had all started as an idea from a book but I only took the beginning and formed the story the way I needed._

_As you can see the chapter is a little bit longer than my usual ones so don't expect a chapter so long every time, okay? My normal length is about 3 WORD pages, this one actually has 5. Yeah, I'm so proud of myself._

**LOVER AND GUARDIAN**

**Summary: **England, 14th century: the young Rose lives in a small village together with her mother. They live together in a small hut and life had been good so for to them. But all will change when suddenly the village gets attacked by a group of Strigoi. Rose is the only survivor and now has to face a threat she had never imagined possible. Can the dark and handsome foreigner with the Russian accent help her to survive? And what will happen when new threats arise – will he stay with her or leave her forever?

**AU - Alternative Universe**

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

**Rating:** K for the beginning, might change later on

**Warnings:** mentioned / described death / attempted death

**Disclaimer:** The characters unfortunately do not belong to me, but to the wonderful and skilled Richelle Mead. I have added some though they unfortunately don't survive for long. Well, we shall see.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The world was small. At least it was for Rose. It reached just as far as you could walk in one day from the village she had been born in. It wasn't big but it was enough for her and her mother. Together they lived in a small hut in a village of about fifty people. Rose couldn't count that far, but that was the number her mother always told her.

The hut they lived in was small. Its walls had been made out of strong tree trunks, covered with a thatched roof. Inside they had one room, which was lit and heated by a small fire in the fireplace. When there was a strong wind or storm outside, the smoke couldn't get out and the small hut quickly filled up with the gray fog and caused both of them coughing fits. Rose and her mother shared the small bad, secluded in one corner and separated by a hanging blanket to give them some privacy. Other belongings than that they didn't own apart from daily cooking and eating utilities.

The living had not always been that easy for them. They mainly lived from the fruits and animals of the wood. Sometimes the other villagers would bring them freshly made bread and from time to time they would even share a mall cake. Seeing as the other villagers also didn't have much and barely made a living, it was even more gracious of them to share.

Today was a mild summer day. Rose was sitting in a small clearing in the woods, her filled basket with fruits beside her. The sun was about to set and this meant for her to head back home. If she wouldn't be home before nightfall, her mother would be worried and displeased and Rose would surely count on getting a hit or two. Her mother wasn't a stern woman, but there were certain rules Rose had to obey, and being home before nightfall was one of them.

Sighing deeply, Rose took one more glance around this quiet and peaceful clearing hidden in the depth of the woods. She was sure that no one else in her village new about this and it made her happy to call something her own in a community where they shared nearly everything.

The sun was already set when Rose got up, picked up her basket and walked in the direction of her home with quick strides. She would be late anyway but she hoped that the richly filled basket would soften the sure reprimand of her mother. She could already hear the words her mother would tell her. It wouldn't be the first time she told Rose about the dangers of the night which waited hidden in the deep woods during day. But what these dangers exactly _where_, nobody had told her and she had never really dared to ask. Every time one of the villagers would tell stories of the past about these dangers, a chill went around the listeners. Husbands would pull their wives close and children would cuddle up to their parents.

It got darker faster than Rose had expected. Autumn was close and therefore the change from day to night was shorter than during summer. Striding out more, Rose hoped to reach the village before the night had put its dark veil over the world. The reprimand of her mother would come no matter what, but now that the darkness was creeping up on her from every direction, as Rose's mind suddenly started to picture all those stories she had heard about the threat lurking in the darkness.

An uneasy feeling started to settle in her stomach, telling her of something was bound to happen soon. And it wasn't something good, she was sure of. The feeling grew stronger with each step she came closer to the village, nearly forcing her to bend over and empty her stomach. Biting down hard, Rose tried to force her stomach to calm down and started to run.

She forced her legs to run even faster when she heard screams in the distance. She didn't hear who was screaming, but it could have only be one of the other people living in their village as it was the only one in a day's walking distance. And it wasn't situated on a frequently used travelling and trading route so not many strangers found their way into her village.

Panting strongly, Rose came closer to the border of their village. A scary gleam lay over the wooden houses, telling that there was a big fire. When she rounded the last corner, she stood on top of a small hill, watching as a big fire was eating at the village. People were running around, screaming. Some were already laying face down in the mud, not moving.

Wondering briefly why nobody took care of the fire eating their homes, when Rose saw a figure walking slowly into the glow of the fire. Something strange was in the behaviour of this person as it was creeping up onto Bred, the village's baker. He obviously hadn't seen it as he turned around and his face froze into a mask of horror. No scream made it from his lips, as the person suddenly bent forward and bit down on his cervical artery vigorously. After a few moments Bred fell down lifeless.

Horror was taking a tight grip on Rose watching this. She had never heard of anything like this, drinking from humans as a cow was drinking water from the river. As if it needed it for dear life. It was a creature straight from hell, Rose was sure of it and suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle she had been trying to work out over the years formed a picture. It had been these _creatures_ everybody had warned her about. The creatures of the darkness.

Heart still pounding in her chest, Rose turned around to look at the place where her small hut was situated. It burned also as all the other buildings meanwhile. Some had broken down already. The strong smell of the fire was warning her off, but Rose couldn't just stand around and watch. She needed to find her mother so they could run away. Somewhere where it would be safer for them to last the night. In the morning they could come back and look for any survivors and their home.

Rose made her way around the back of some houses, trying to keep out of the light the fires brought into the darkness of the night. The uneasy feeling had never really left her, but now that she was on her way towards the only home she had known, the feeling grew stronger again. These creatures wouldn't be the only bad thing happening this night, she was sure.

Quickening her steps to get to her home faster, Rose made her way downhill when she was safely hidden in the shadows of the burning houses. As soon as she could see the door of her house, her heart stopped and she dripped down on her knees. There, on the threshold lay her mother in a puddle of blood. It looked as if she had wanted to retreat into the safety of their house but couldn't make it. Her throat had been ripped open and her eyes stared back at Rose lifeless. She was too late.

Rose could not move, though her mind was urging her on, but only stare at the dead body laying in front of their home. The horror was still etched into her mother's features. It had been the last thing she had seen.

If Rose would have been here earlier would she have been able to escape or would she lay here, beside her mother now, also with a ripped open throat? It was impossible to tell for Rose, but still the guilt started to eat away at her.

Steps, coming closer to where she was hiding in the shadows, alarmed her of the presence of another person. It seemed as if the person was running, running away from something, so it could only be a person from her village. Trying to see through the darkness, Ross watched as Kim, one of the daughters of Bred came running towards her, horror written all over her face. She was looking backwards, as if she was looking for someone to follow her. When she reached the bushes just a few meters away from where Rose was hiding, Kim hid behind them, trying to slow her breath.

Rose wanted to call out for her, when suddenly one of the attackers retreated behind Kim, grabbed her neck and twisted it. The snap of her neck nearly made Rose whimper but she closed her mouth tightly to not make any sound. The creature bent its head over Kim's now bare neck, slurping sound filling the night.

Now that the creature was so close, Rose could take a closer look at it for the first time and was astonished. The creature didn't look any different than she did. It had dark blonde hair, cut shortly, and wore dirty clothes. Rose had always imagined the creatures of the stories to look like animals, with fangs as large as her forearms. Maybe it had been too much of her imagination, but the similar look to any other human startled and frightened her. How would she be able to differ between these creatures and an ordinary human being?

Suddenly a branch snapped under her right foot. The creature lifted its head, looking into the direction where Rose was hiding behind a bush. Though being sure the creature wasn't able to see her, Rose quickly jumped up and started to run into the depth of the wood. It would be her only possible way to survive. She had grown up in the woods and knew all the good hiding places.

When she looked back she saw the blonde creature following her, coming closer and closer. Rose had always been a fast and persistent runner, outrunning nearly everybody from her village. But the creature was faster than her. Realizing that, the horror came back, making its way into the pit of her stomach. Picturing her mother, lying on the threshold and being covered in blood, gave her the strength to quicken her steps further.

The silence of the woods engulfed Rose. Her breath was loud in her ears and the frantic beating of her heart sounded like drum. After a while Rose turned around and saw that she was almost through the forest. She could make out Stonehall Castle, the castle of their land lord. Hopefully she would be able to find shelter there, as it was their lord's responsibility to guarantee safety to his peoples. Though Rose had never really seen their landlord, she had heard things about him that gave her the impression of a man that knew how to cope with such a threat.

Hoping to be close to safety, Rose slowed her steps to get some breath. She hadn't seen the creature following and hoped that it had given up the chase. Being only a few meters away from the edge of the wood, she slowly walked into the only place that would be able to keep her safe.

But before she could reach the clearing, a hand grabbed her neck and forcefully pulled her back into the darkness of the woods. Screaming out, Rose dashed around. Recognizing the blonde creature, she started to hit at its face, hoping to distract it long enough to make a run to the castle. The grip on her only tightened, the hits seemingly not affecting it at all.

Its mouth was set in a snarl, sharp looking white teeth smeared with blood shone in the night. Its eyes where a dark green colour, rimmed by a deep red glow. Other than that it looked exactly like any other human, just as Rose had feared. All the while taking in the look if this creature, Rose kept hitting and kicking in hopes of a short release. But nothing happened; the creature only seemed to enjoy her fidgeting.

"You're a wildcat, aren't you?" The voice was deep and snarled at her. Cold shivers ran down her spine, her heart starting to beat frantically again in fear.

"What do you want?" Rose asked, still trying feebly to get out of the deathly grip on her neck.

The creature looked at her more closely, drinking in her features. Suddenly reorganisation dawned in its eyes, quickly replaced by satisfaction. "You're the daughter of that woman!" he laughed at her coldly. "Well your mother didn't make it, now did she? She wanted to safe the village, that stupid woman. ."

Rose didn't know what this meant. Her mother wanted to save the village? How would she ever do this as she was only a single mother with a big knowledge of plants and herbs? They didn't own any weapons, at least none other than their eating knifes.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, hoping to get it distracted.

Green eyes bore themselves into hers questioningly. "You don't know?"

Shaking her head, Rose got intrigued with the idea knowing something her mother had obviously kept away from her. She felt a little betrayed as this creature knew more than her, but deep in her mind she still hoped for a chance to run to the castle looming only a few meters away.

"She was trained as a Guardian. It's said that she even wasn't that bad, for a woman that is."

Rose had never heard of a Guardian, but before she could think about this more, the cold sneer returned to the creature's features, telling her that her life would end within the next minutes. Was she afraid of death? Rose didn't know but she was about to find out.

Opening its mouth, the creature slowly bent down on her neck. Though Rose kept on hitting and kicking, the creature seemingly didn't feel any of her feeble attempts to escape. Biting down on her neck hard, Rose heard a scream. Realizing it was her that screamed, she stopped, knowing that nobody could hear her out here.

Hearing every deep slurp of the creature on her neck, Rose felt her mind slowly slipping away. She felt no pain at all, only a weird feeling of happiness. When dying felt like this, Rose didn't mind at all. It wasn't nearly as painful as she had thought.

Suddenly she felt the creature stiffen and releasing her neck from its tight grip. Looking at its face, Rose saw the change into fear when it looked down onto its chest, now being covered with blood itself. A silver pike stuck out of its chest, exactly where its heart would be. Crumbling down slowly, Rose watched the life slipping out of the deep green eyes, the red rimming disappearing just as the large teeth.

Feeling lightheaded, Rose looked back up into the deep brown eyes of an angel. She was sure it must have been one as he looked just too perfect for a creature living on this earth. Concern showed in its eyes when the angel took in her dishevelled state of clothing. Seeing the wound on her neck and the stream of blood, still running down her neck, the handsome face of the angel contorted into one of hatred, so deep that it frightened her. Could an angel really look so full of hatred?

Rose wanted to say something, but she couldn't muster the strength as the corners of her mind already started to blacken, pulling her into the comfort of unconsciousness. But before everything faded, she felt the angel putting its strong arms around her frame, carrying her off into heaven.

_So, tell me if you liked this or if you beg me to put it to the trash as quickly as possible!_

_Thanks._

_Lilian85_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ha, guys, this is it! This ist the second chapter of this story. How so you like it so far? I really like it as I've always wanted to write a book about medival times. Maybe I'll actually do this later. Maybe._

**AU - Alternative Universe**

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

**Rating:** K for the beginning, might change later on

**Warnings:** -

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful characters still are not mine though I would probably have a much more balanced bank account if they would. But no, they still belong to the wonderful Michelle Read!

Thanks y lot to ym wonderful beta PrincessAnastasiaBelikov for her wonderful skill of coping with my English! Hope school is not too bad to you! Head up! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Rose felt her mind drifting on and off from reality. She didn't know where she was though it surely must have been heaven as she had seen the angel again from time to time. Sometimes, when her mind was closer to the surface, she had heard its voice, a deep and rich voice which had soothing effects on her.

Then she had also seen faces she hadn't known before. One of them must have been the one who took care of those injured. He (it was obviously a male) had changed a bandage on her throat where this creature had bitten her. Every time he had removed the woolen cloth, it had stung and Rose even hissed at the pain once or twice. Each time her Guardian angel had appeared in her blurred line of vision, reassuring her in his soothingly deep voice that everything was fine and the pain would subside. Which it had rather later than Rose would have liked, but it did. Until the cloth had to be changed the next time that is.

One time Rose had overheard a conversation between her Guardian angel, the medic and another person, which was just outside her vision radius. To her it had sounded like a heated argument about someone, probably her. As her mind was as clear as before she had been injured, she had kept her eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep, and she listened to the conversation very carefully.

"The poor girl," the unknown man said, "The whole village had been destroyed by those soulless creatures. Her family hasn't survived this brutal attack."

They were talking about her! But what about a family? She hadn't had a family as her father had been long gone before she even had been born. It had always been just her mother and her, nobody else.

"Hmm," the deep voice of her personal angel sounded thoughtful, "What now? She has nowhere to go."

Short silence filled the small room with the dirty walls that have lost their white colour already many years ago. Rose waited anxiously for the answer that would probably decide her future. Would she have to agree to what those men where planning for her or would she be allowed to make that decision on her own?

This time the medic spoke up with a voice soft and melodic. "It will take some time for her to go anywhere. Her vocal cords have been damaged and the healing will take time," he cautioned.

Why had no one told her? Why wasn't she able to speak any more? She wasn't able to speak anymore! Rose started to panic; her breathing getting more labored which did not go unnoticed by the three men. When her Guardian angel bent over and saw her eyes open, his face broke out into a deep smile.

"It's good to have you with us finally. Some of us weren't sure whether you would make it or not."

"Dimitri," the medic said, his voice reprimanding "You cannot scare our guest like that. Of course she made it just as I told you all." His face turned towards her, a reassuring smile on his elderly features. He surely must been older that her Guardian angel, but his eyes still looked sharp and intelligent. "You're a strong fighter."

Now the stranger came into her view. His hair had already greyed and vanished in most places of his now bolt head. Wrinkles around his eyes and mouth gave the impression, that this man was a force to be reckoned with. His deep and cold eyes told that this man had seen many unspeakable things. Rose briefly wondered if this man could laugh or even smile at all.

"Don't be afraid. You will be able to stay here as long as you need. Dimitri was the one who found you and brought you here. Tobias," he gestured to the medic, "is responsible for all the medical issues here and he took charge when Dimitri appeared with you bleeding all over the floor."

Nodding her thanks to both mentioned men, Rose quietly turned towards the leader again. Looking up at him questioningly, she signaled him that she still didn't know who he was. Who was this man? And why was he the leader of the other men?

It seemed as if he understood her when he took a short bow and said "I am Lord Stan. This is my home, Stonehall Castle. I am your landlord, in a sense. Do you understand?"

Giving him a thankful smile and a nod, Rose turned towards Dimitri and Tobias, gesturing at her throat. Both looked back questioningly, but when she moved her hand in form of a cup to her mouth, Dimitri caught up and reached next to her bed and grabbed a stone cup. She took the cup gratefully and took a sip from it. As soon as the cool water came in touch with her still slightly aching throat, it was as if a fire started to burn inside. Dropping the cup instantly, Rose grabbed at her throat, coughing up the burning water.

When the painful cough had subsided and she had regained her breath, Rose heard the silent chuckle of Dimitri next to her. Glaring up at him, she passed him the empty cup, signaling him to fill it up again.

When he came back, giving her the now freshly filled cup, Rose knew what to expect and the pain actually was somewhat bearable. When she had finished the cup, she gave Dimitri a thankful smile. Though the water had had some nasty aftertaste, it had refreshed her. Feeling slightly better, she looked back up at the men, surrounding her small bed and staring down at her.

Should she felt frightened? Rose really didn't know. Her mind told her that Stan, the Lord and landlord, certainly wasn't somebody to get too close to. Tobias seemed kind and caring to her, but his loyalties lie with Stan, of that Rose was sure. And where did this leave Dimitri? Who was he loyal to?

"So, can I ask her some questions now?" Stan asked impatiently, looking straight at Tobias.

Though he was the landlord, Tobias obviously had the last word when it came to the health of patients. This told Rose something more about the respect the landlord was heaving for the medic.

"Yes, you may. But only four questions. She is still tired and remember; she cannot talk!" He said warningly.

Rose looked up between the landlord and Tobias. Would the landlord get mad at the medic for telling him what to do?

But Stan only turned back towards her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't be afraid. I just need to know what happened." His features were troubled now, telling Rose that he really was interested in what had happened.

Forgetting what the medic had just said, Rose opened her mouth to tell about the attack on her village. But nothing came out, instead the sharp pain returned in her throat. Clamping her hands over the bandage, Rose bent over when the coughing started again. Only this time it was much more painful than before and she even saw that she had been coughing up some droplets of blood. Gladly she accepted the cup filled with fresh water from Tobias, and taking a few sips still hurt badly but the coughing stopped almost immediately.

"Don't try to talk, because it will only cause you pain and delay your healing process." Tobias reprimanded her, after having cleaned her up with a cloth from the blood.

Nodding, sat back up straight and looked at the landlord questioningly. How was she going to accomplish to tell him the story when she even wasn't able to say one word?

"Okay, let's do it this way: I will start telling what we already know though it's not a lot and you only have to nod or shake your head, is that okay?"

Rose nodded her head a little. It made her dizzy but she hoped she could signal them somehow what exactly had happened that night. If it was last night or had been a few days or weeks ago, Rose still didn't know. Maybe it was better not to know?

After her confirmation, Stan started to tell what they had known so far. "So far we know that you have been attacked by a Strigoi and Dimitri had saved you. What we are wondering about now is why he hadn't killed you. Why didn't he kill you?" A strangled noise escaped from Rose lips making Dimitri to lay a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't get me wrong, we all are very glad that you've survived, but usually these creatures come out to hunt and kill their prey. They never leave back any survivors."

A cold chill went down Rose's spine, letting goose bumps rise on her arms. She hadn't known about these creatures and now they tell her that she probably was the only ever human that had survived such an attack!

They must have seen the fear mirroring in her eyes, as Dimitri bent down to look into her eyes. "Don't be afraid. You're safe here." Tobias nodded, while Stand didn't look so happy about the disruption.

"So," Stan chided in, obviously more interested in solving this puzzle than in reassuring a little girl. "Do you live near here?"

Rose nodded, still being aware of Dimitri's hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Has it been an attack on your village? The village were Bred, the baker lives?"

Again, Rose nodded. She wanted to tell everything desperately but having felt the pain after trying to press out only one word, she held herself back for the time she would be able to talk again. It couldn't be long, could it?

"How many of you had been able to escape?" The next question was fired down at her. This had been the exact same question Rose had been feared. Slowly she shook her head focusing on the little piece of the dirty wall she could see shining through between Tobias and the landlord. The room has grown silent as the others took in this information.

"Nobody has been able to escape except for you?" Tobias asked shocked.

Rose looked back up at him, traces of shed tears on her cheeks. Slowly, she nodded to emphasize her point. Nobody, except for her had survived this brutal attack on her home. Not even her own mother.

"Are you sure, little girl?" Stan asked, bending down to look into her eyes as if he was searching for something that would show him whether she told the truth or not. Rose couldn't bring herself to be mad at him for not believing her. Nobody would do this as she was only a girl from a village.

Returning his stare, Rose nodded again. She didn't know if he had found what he had been looking for, but the landlord bent up again, running a hand through his gray hair. He hadn't liked her answer at all.

"I'm sorry, little girl." Tobias said, looking just as grave as the landlord. Looking up at Dimitri, his face showed the same emotion everybody was feeling. But there was something else. Something like a determination of some sort and it was intriguing Rose.

After some more minutes, filled with thoughtful silence, the landlord and Tobias left the room to talk about what to do to keep the other villages safe. They had been so engulfed in their conversation, which they hadn't realized that Dimitri hadn't followed them but had stayed with her.

Rose signaled to the tall young man that she was tired and he helped her to lie back down. Every movement still caused pain to erupt in her throat and it took a while for the burning to fade away into numbness. Just as the feelings she had towards the death of her mother. Rose couldn't find it in her to cry. It was as if her mind just wouldn't allow her body to mourn appropriately. She wanted to mourn the loss of the only family that had remained but her body and soul were filled with numbness.

When Dimitri also started to walk to the door, Rose pulled herself out of her reverie and signaled him to stay. She didn't want to be left alone in a place she didn't know. Taking a few steps back towards the bed Rose was laying on, Dimitri gave her a reassuring smile.

"I just want to get you something to eat. You need food to get back your strength as soon as possible. I'll be back soon."

Still looking warily at him, Rose nodded shortly to give him permission to leave though he mind was screaming at her to keep him at her side for all times. When he gave her his best smile, Rose felt her heart rate speed up a little, but discarded it.

Rose waited patiently for him to return and when he did so, he had a bowl of hot soup with him. As soon as her eyes took in the look of the soup and her nose registered the smell, her stomach started to grumble loudly. Embarrassed, Rose's cheeks grew hot and to avoid looking at him, she took the bowl cautiously after sitting up a bit and started to sip at the wooden spoon. If she would have looked up at Dimitri, Rose would have seen the breath taking smile again.

But she didn't, instead she kept on sipping up the soup. They hadn't given her any meat, only herbs, vegetables and soaked up bread. It definitely wasn't the best soup she had ever had but it would make her strength return soon. And right now Rose didn't really care as she was hungry only and her body was demanding nutrition.

After she had finished the bowl, she handed it back to Dimitri with a thankful smile. The tiredness was returning with full strength now and she wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep. Lying down, Dimitri pulled the cover over her and tugged her in. Though it was summer, the stone building was keeping the cold inside and this was something she had to avoid. She probably still was having a fever, but right now she cared less. Especially now that the fingers of his hand softly caressed her cheek.

"Sleep well little girl." He whispered quietly smiling at her. Rose closed her eyes to get to sleep but not before hearing him saying:

"Don't be afraid, девочка*, I will protect you. I will keep you safe." He whispered in his deep voice before leaving the room. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Rose allowed her mind to fall into the depth of darkness.

* * *

_* „Little Girl"_

_So, Did you like it? Or not? Do you want to read more? In some time we will return in Dimka's homeland as he has a big secret. But well, that's for you to figure out later! Oh, and there will certainly be more action soon! _

_So, stay tuned and see you all!_

_Lilian85_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay gys. I know that this will probably be my last week I will be able to post anything as I will be going home for four weeks back to Germany (I've been in China since June last year) and I hope, you will grant me these weeks with my family after having to stay away for mor than half a year. So, don't be upset I will try and post as much as I can do._

_**THANKS:** to my wonderful beta - Thanks Ana! ;)_

_**PS:** As author I'm honestly finding it a bit sad that the last chapter received 9 reviews (thanks a lot to each one who has given me a review; it really makes me happy) with 178 hits! So where are all these people reading and not reviewing? 0_0?_

**WARNING:**_ -_

**CHAPTER 3**

It was dark and cold. Tall trees, their treetops reaching up high in the sky, surrounded Rose, giving her the feeling of diminutiveness. Their trunks were large, too large for her to span her arms around them. Bushes and ferns covered the forest soil, crowding her in. There was not enough space for her to move.

Suddenly the sound of a breaking tree branch sounded in the depth of the bush next to her, making her whip around quickly. Slowly a dark form exited the bush, taking small steps that brought it closer to where Rose was Lord Standing. The closer the dark form came, the more detailed its face got as if it walked right into a ray of sunlight. When it was only a few feet away from Rose, she gasped.

"Mother?"

The deep eyes of her mother's view roamed her face. "I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry." A moaning sound escaped her throat.

Stepping closer slowly, Rose wanted to ease the pain off her mother's face. Her mother had always been so strong and determined and it pained Rose to see her in such agony. "Mother, I'm fine."

But the closer she stepped to her mother, the farer her frame seemed to move. Stopping in her steps, the form of her mother also stopped its movement.

"No, Rose, you're not. There are so many things I needed to tell you. About me, your father and you. I'm so sorry, Rose." Again the moaning sound escaped her lips.

Shaking her head disbelievingly, Rose forced her body to Lord Stand still. She didn't want to lose her mother again even though this probably only was a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare.

"I survived, mother. I'm safe now." Rose tried to convince her mother as her agony only seemed to increase even further.

Suddenly her mother looked directly into her eyes, determination visible. "Rose, you're a special person and you have to take your place. The Guardians need you. Trust your heart, my daughter, as it will lead you on your way."

Then the form retreated into the darkness, vanishing completely. The forest was silent again. Her mother had left her, probably once and for all.

The silence was creepy and for a moment Rose wondered why she wasn't able to get out of this dream. Something was holding her captured inside this dream, making it impossible for her to escape.

Glancing around the darkness, Rose heard a faint noise. It wasn't loud but something about this noise made her stomach rise. The feeling of being watched crept up her spine and made her spin around quickly. Then she looked into the darkest green eyes she had ever seen. They were breathtakingly beautiful if it hadn't been for the deep crimson rim outlining them. Before the scream could escape, razor sharp teeth showed in her line of vision before she felt them cutting through her soft flesh on her throat.

Rose awoke with a start. The sudden movement caused the pain to erupt in her sore throat again and she had to fight against the coughing instinct. This dream had been so vivid but yet it had only been her imagination.

Still a little confused from the weird dream, Rose looked around in the dimly lit room. As it was dark, she guessed that she had been sleeping for nearly the rest of the day. Now she was more awake than ever, wanting to do something other than lying on the hard wooden bed.

Slowly she pushed away the covers and stood up carefully. Her body was swaying a little but soon she had found her balance and took the few steps to the open window. Now she would see the infamous castle of their landlord.

The sun was just about to rise above the horizon and send a soft warm gleam into the castle's inner courtyard, leaving the corners hidden in deep shadows. Looking around, Rose had to admit that she was a little disappointed after letting her eyes gaze around the dirty courtyard.

Every time she had heard about castles and kings, she had imagined them to be huge and beautiful. Stories of wonderfully planned rose gardens had played with her young and innocent imagination. She had often dreamt about being a lady that lived on such a castle, being wrapped up in nice pretty dresses and having warm baths at the end of the day.

Now that she had been confronted with the truth, Rose felt her dream fade away. The courtyard was small and dirty. In the corner was a huge dung pile, spreading its awful smell everywhere. Chickens, dogs and fat pigs were running around and destroying every innocent green that might fight its way through the tamped earth and hey. An overgrown herbal and vegetable garden was surrounded by a broken wooden fence. And a rose garden was nowhere to be seen.

Disappointed, Rose turned away from the window and the chilly air coming inside. Did she really want to stay here for the rest of her life? As she had never learned how to read and write, she didn't have many possibilities about what she could do. Rose would never get an employment at the court or one of the richer families' estates without having learned these useful skills.

Before she could think more about her not so bright looking future, the thick wooden door to her chamber opened and Dimitri entered her room. When he saw her Lord Standing near the window, he smiled at her happily.

"Good morning."

Returning his smile as a greeting, Dimitri looked her up and down.

"I wish I would know your name. It's actually a shame to not be able to greet such a good looking young lady by her name."

With his skill of giving out compliments, even if they weren't really justified, Dimitri surely must be very successful with the ladies. His good looks certainly were in his favour.

Shaking her head at him disapprovingly, Rose walked back to her bed and sat down, pulling the covers around her tightly. Dimitri's glance roaming her body had given her a feeling of vulnerability which she tried to cover with the heavy woollen cover.

Chuckling at her obvious retreat, Dimitri walked over and sat down beside her. "So, what shall I call you? I guess you cannot write, right?"

Rose nodded, only feeling more vulnerable than before. Somehow she had the urge to appear smarter in his presence than she had ever before. In her village nobody had really cared about reading and writing as contracts had been sealed with a hand shake and not a signature. Only few of the others had been able to read and write a few words.

"Hm, what name shall I grace your beautiful face with?" Dimitri pondered out loud, looking out of the window.

As Rose had an idea on how to tell him her name, she softly touched his arms to get his attention. When his gaze had left the window and had settled on her, Rose tried to make him understand Lord Stand her idea.

"I don't understand Lord Stand." He said, his brows tightening together. Suddenly his face brightened as he understood what she meant. "You need parchment? I thought you couldn't write!" Jumping up from her bed, Dimitri walked towards a small wooden box that had been Lord Standing in a corner of the small chamber. "I always keep some parchment up here in my room for ideas, you know."

This had been his room? But where was he sleeping now?

When he had found what Dimitri had been searching for, he walked back and handed Rose a piece of parchment, ink and a writing feather.

"Be careful with the feather. It's from a sea eagle I had hunted myself."

Nodding, Rose carefully took the wonderful feather and dipped it into the ink. Then she started to draw the picture of a rose as best as her drawing abilities allowed her to. Though she had never learned how to write, Rose had always been very skilled at drawing, though they usually would only draw random pictures into the sand with a stick. When her work was finished, she put the feather away and showed him the picture.

"Hm, it looks like a flower." Dimitri said, staring at the picture intensely. Seeing her nod, he looked closer. "Your flower has thorns, so I guess it's a rose." Now her nodding had become enthusiastically and a grin spread on his handsome features.

"Your name is Rose!"

Smiling up at him happily, she confirmed his guess with wrapping her arms around him.

"A beautiful name for an even more beautiful lady." He whispered into her ear.

When they had loosened their embrace, Dimitri looked at the picture again. "Did you know that your name is spoken differently in my language?"

Tilting her head to one side, Rose looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm from Russia, a country very far away. Your name is spoken _Roza_ in my language. It means rose. May I call you that from now on?"

Nodding her approval, Rose returned the bottle of ink the sea eagle feather to him. After he had stored everything back in his case, he came back to her.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Rose was grateful for him to take her hand, though she still felt slightly uncomfortable with his outgoing nature. He surely was a good-looking fellow and being in his companionship would certainly take her mind off things, but the frantic beat of her heart told Rose, that she had to be very careful. Dimitri must know about his good looks and the impact he had on his ladies and it wouldn't do her any good to ignore this. Dimitri surely had his fair share of ladies, of that Rose was positively sure. Just the jealous pang in her chest wasn't something she really liked.

Leaving the small room for the first time made Rose happier than anything. Though she had lived in a small hut also, she had been free to wander the fields and woods surrounding her small village at any time she had felt like going for a stroll. Meantime the woods had become her home and she had always felt remorse when the light of day had faded and she did have to return home.

Stepping through the thick wooden door, Rose entered narrow and dark staircases which lead down only. Now she knew why nobody ever had passed by her door or why she hadn't heard any sound of the daily life. Obviously had she been placed in the highest and seclude part of the castle. But why? Was it because nobody was allowed to be near her or was it to keep her away from everyone else? Again, Rose detested that she wasn't able to speak right now.

Walking down the steps was a slow process as it was higher than she had thought and the exercise was tiring her. Stopping now and then, Dimitri asked her several time if he should carry her down the steps but Rose had declined every time. If it was because of her dignity or if she just wanted to avoid the body contact she didn't know.

As soon as they had reached the last stair, Rose smelled the fresh air and everything that came with it. But mostly she smelled the dung and the human waste. Breathing carefully through the mouth as not to smell too much of the awful air, they quickly made their way towards the overgrown herbal garden. Avoiding pigs, chickens and dogs on their way, they reached the broken wooden gate and leaned against it to rest a little in the warm morning sun.

"It's not very big but the walls are high and strong and the knights strong. You're safe here." Dimitri said, gesturing towards the walls at which Rose had looked skeptically. Confused at his strange choice of words, Rose looked around closer. Her confusion even grew as she saw the holes in the walls and the obviously loose stones. Also the parapet walk was made out of wood and here and there Rose saw rotten parts. What had Dimitri meant with his statement?

Looking up at him bewildered, he gave her a short grin and shrugged his shoulders casually. "You wouldn't understand Lord Stand девочка." As his face was telling her nothing, Rose knew that it was pointless to try to receive more information as Dimitri obviously wasn't willing to give her any more.

Shrugging also, Rose turned away from him and slowly started walking towards the stables which were filled with few horses and even one mule. Though the stables also were in a horrible condition, the hay was fresh and clean and the water didn't smell. The owner did take care of his stock and without doubt Rose knew that the cows would also be healthy.

Walking around further, Dimitri showed her the small kitchen and bath rooms where she could take a short bath though the castle could only provide cold water. Rose was used to have baths in cold water so it didn't really matter much to her.

As lunch time was drawing nearer, Dimitri guided her into the big hall of the castle were everybody sat and ate together. Lunch was a loud and noisy affair and though the food was a little bland, she cleared her plate two times which earned her a funny look from Dimitri. It had only been some form of mashed potatoes and some vegetables but it was enough to still her hunger.

Afterwards Dimitri brought her back to her room, telling her to stay inside and not to leave it.

The rest of the day, Rose watched the knight's train with swords and axes in the small courtyard until Dimitri brought some soup for dinner. The day had been exhausting to her and with the rising of the moon, Rose fell into deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there, I'm back from my vacation and absolutely up to no good. *lol* Since my beta has vanished from sight (Ana, where are you?), I've decided to post this chapter without being beta-read by her. Only me. So, in case you should find any mistakes - ignore them! Thank you!_

_Okay, I will let you read. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 4**

A few days later, Rose was awoken by the crackling sound of an opening door. Looking up, she saw Dimitri entering the small room with a bowl of soup and a cup witch probably held some water for her. Placing the bowl in her hands, he sat down beside her on the small bed.

"Good morning, _Roza_. I take it you slept well?" he smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling. Looking at her still disheveled state she was in every morning, his smile grew bigger.

While Rose silently finished her bowl of soup which hadn't held more than a few pieces of carrots and water, Dimitri sat beside her without saying anything further. He had averted his gaze to the small window, looking outside into the dawning sun. When she had finished and had put the bowl aside, he turned back towards her and gave her a small smile.

"I have a surprise for you." Maybe it was the mischievous glimmer in his eyes or the way he had said it, but Rose wasn't really curious as to find out just what this surprise would exactly be.

Looking up at him warily, she let her eyes voice the question for her.

"I've arranged a bath for you today. But it comes with a hitch." He said, noticing the spark that had lit in her light brown eyes when he had mentioned the bath. "Everyone on this castle has their tasks and Lord Stan had asked for you to be made responsible for the herbal and the vegetable gardens."

Rose didn't really mind. It was a task that would keep her busy throughout the day and give her the needed exercise to fall into a deep sleep at nights quickly. It scared her that she still wasn't able to bring herself to properly mourn for the loss of her mother though the pain was always present in her heart. Maybe it was normal for the mind to comprehend the happenings after such a tragic loss of a loved one but it wasn't as if Rose could ask someone. Or Rose just wasn't able to cry over something like this. With the time, she hoped, she would be able to mourn the loss of her mother the right way.

Shrugging her shoulders, she signaled him that she didn't mind. Looking up at him, the feeling of uneasiness crept up her spine. There was something he wasn't telling or just wasn't sure on the best way to bring it up. His hands were fidgeting in his lap clutching a small piece of paper.

"Lord Lord Stan will be coming over later to question you some further about what happened a few days ago. But … If I were you I wouldn't tell him too much. He is not too trustworthy, if you catch what I'm trying to say."

She bore her eyes into his, trying to gather more information on what Dimitri was trying to hide, but he put back up his mask in place quickly, looking stoically calm. He didn't want to talk about this issue with her any further.

Rolling her eyes at his strange behavior, Rose moved her fingers across the thick bandage covering her still throbbing throat, telling him that there was no chance that she could tell the landlord more than necessary. It wasn't likely that her throat would heal within the next few minutes.

"I'm sorry I'm being so secretive with you, but it's for your best. All I'm trying is to keep you safe." He tried to explain.

Anger rose in her chest. Why was suddenly everyone interested in her best? Why can't they just mind their own business, leaving her alone?

"Lord Lord Stan can get dangerous though he doesn't really look like it." Dimitri tried to explain, having registered the anger in Rose's eyes. But he had misinterpreted it as anger towards her landlord.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the topic as it really wouldn't bring them very far. It wasn't very long and steps sounded just outside the door, indicating that someone was climbing up the wooden staircase. Giving Rose one last look as to remind her of his warning, Dimitri got up and opened to door to let Lord Stan enter the room.

"You're looking much better, Rose!" Lord Stan's deep voice filled the small room. His eyes darted throughout the room and finally stopped looking at her.

Giving him a short nod, Rose waited patiently for what was to come.

Clearing his throat, Lord Stan started his questioning. "So, Rose. Did you remember anything else from that night?" His eyes bore into hers, trying to drag the answers out of her eyes.

Rose shook her head.

"How many Strigoi had been attacking your village?"

This question was not really easy to answer as it had been dark outside. There had been two she had seen for sure but there could have been more. Darkness can easily betray one's eyes either for good or for bad.

Holding up a hand with two outstretched fingers, Rose pointed her hand to her chest.

Frowning at her sign language, Lord Stand looked at Dimitri for translation. They had made up their own language to ease the communication but it still was very limited. There were only so many words one can describe with their hands.

"I think she is telling that she had seen two of them." He said, looking at Rose for affirmation.

Rose nodded at him, giving him a small smile. Then she returned to look at Lord Stan, holding up both hands now, moving the fingers and shrugging her shoulders simultaneously.

"She doesn't know how many in total had attacked." Dimitri translated for her.

Grumbling, Lord Stan turned towards Dimitri and grumbled "I can see that too. But I need to know how many exactly." Moving a hand over his face in a tired movement, Lord Stan mumbled barely audible "They never attack in larger numbers."

Dimitri took one step towards Lord Stan, looking at him intently. "Lord Stan, you know what it means if they start forming. We need to tell her."

"We cannot tell her!" he shouted, turning his face towards Dimitri, his eyes glittering with hatred. "The Queen will go crazy on us and you know it. I cannot afford losing any more of my Guardians!"

_Guardians_? Suddenly Rose remembered the dream she has had about her mother a few nights ago. She had also talked about Guardians and the Rose needed to trust them. But what exactly were these Guardians?

"I know that Stan," Dimitri tried to reason with him. "But let me go back. I can get you the needed back up." Did Dimitri really just call the landlord by his first name only?

Folding his hands behind his back, Lord Stan started to pace the little room with few strides. Grumbling into his beard, Rose only understood few words.

"… the queen … threat … large groups … Belikov's … training … Rose …"

When he had mumbled her name, his gaze had sprung to her face immediately. Also Dimitri had averted his eyes to look at her, pondering deeply.

"I could do it. She is tall and strong. She would be a good one." He said, his voice bar of emotion. Rose saw that his mask had slipped back, showing no trace of emotion whatsoever.

Rose didn't like the way they talked about her as if she wasn't in the room. Waving at Dimitri and Lord Lord Stand to signal that she indeed was present, they both kept ignoring her.

"No, she will never be ready. It takes years to train them. You should know that, Dimitri." It was a reprimand, asking him to dare talk against Lord Stan.

Looking at her again, Dimitri said "She is good. She held herself against a Strigoi all by herself. She has potential."

Rose had never heard anyone being audacious against a Lord in their presence before. Sure did people talk about them when he wasn't present, but as soon as he would show up, the people would go back, minding their business'. For the first time, a thought entered her mind. Looking at Dimitri more closely, Rose noted his proud and strong posture, his good clothing and his mighty appearance for the first time. Who was Dimitri?

"It's too early. Let's wait if something like this occurs again. Only then I will allow you to teach her." Lord Stand said, making it obvious that the end of this conversation had been reached.

Nodding shortly, Dimitri stepped back towards the window again to wait.

As Lord Stand turned back towards her, Rose looked up at him again.

"Have you ever seen any of these creatures before that night?" Lord Stan asked her quietly.

Rose shook her head. No. Never.

"Hm." Lord Stan said before returning to his pacing. "Maybe it was only a coincidence that they would make an appearance here."

Rose saw the frown deepen on Dimitri's face and even a little bit of antipathy towards the Lord. He wasn't agreeing with him on his theory but why was he fighting to be allowed to train her? And for what? She was a girl; close to becoming a woman and it wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence that woman had been taught how to fight. They usually marry off, have children and look after daily tasks.

"Maybe." Dimitri agreed, though it was obvious that he didn't. But either Lord Stand didn't caught this small portion of venom in Dimitri's voice or he chose to ignore it. Either way, he didn't react at all to this little statement.

"Well, as it may be now. I hope that Dimitri has informed you about your task here while you will be staying?"

When Rose showed that she had been informed properly already, Lord Stand gave her a short nod and quickly went out the door. Dimitri followed him close behind.

Rose couldn't hear anything they were talking about but she knew that both men still stood outside her door. If she just would sneak up at she might be able to catch some information. Pushing aside the covers, she climbed off the bed but before she was able to take one step, the door opened and Dimitri returned, giving her a look as if he had known what she had been up to. Rose looked up at him innocently.

"You did good." He said, referring to their earlier conversation and his warning. Rose only shrugged shortly since she really didn't understand what exactly she had been doing at all.

"Okay, let's get down to the gardens and have a look at what we can do. After we've finished, I will help you with the bath."

The rest of the day they were working hard in the overgrown gardens. It was even worse than it had looked like from the outside. Nearly all the herbs had been overgrown by other plants and weeds. It would take days alone to separate the herbs from the other plants and to decide which other plant were of use and which not. Then they would need to cut all herbs and see what else would be needed to grow a large variety for all different kinds of injuries and sickness'.

By the end of the day, their backs were hurting, their fingers where aching and bleeding from scraping over stones and earth, while their bodies were bathed in sweat from being in the sun all day long. But it was just as Rose had expected. It kept her thoughts at bay and she was tired already.

For one short moment, Rose even considered skipping the promised bath to get back to lie down, but looking down at her dirty dress and hands, she quickly decided against it. A bath was desperately needed.

Walking with Dimitri towards the bath room, they went inside to retrieve the large wooden bath tub and placed in the middle of the room.

"Take off your clothes and I will get the water." He said, already halfway out the door walking towards the kitchen.

With shaking hands Rose took off her dirty clothes and folded them neatly to put them on a stool. It was the only dress she owned and though it had been ripped several times, her mother had repaired each rip with small neat stitches.

When Dimitri returned with two buckets of water, Rose quickly turned her back towards him. He was a fully grown man after all and it didn't seem right to her to show him more than necessary. Her body still had to develop further and Rose felt a little shy about her still boyish figure.

"Okay. I'll spill the water over you." He gave her a short warning but to her surprise the water hadn't been cold. He had gotten warm water for her!

Gladly she took the soap he handed her and after rinsing everything from her hair and body, he passed her a thick cloth to dry herself.

"And this is my gift for you. A beautiful dress for a beautiful lady." His deep voice sounded behind her.

_I know it's not much, but it will heat up soon (not only between these two!)!_

_Please, give me a review? I would like to know whether you liked it or not!_

_Thanks a lot._

_Lilian85_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, the next chapter is coming. I forgot to tell you all that I've put up a picture of the dress, Dimitri had given Rose, on my profile. So, check it out!_

**AU - Alternative Universe**

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

**Rating:** K for the beginning, might change later on

**Warnings:** -

**Disclaimer:** The story plot is mine though I've borrowed the characters from _Vampire Academy _and the wonderful Richelle Mead. Thanks, I will give them back. Maybe.

Thanks goes to Do'B for these wonderfully long reviews and to all the other patient readers and wonderful reviewers. Thanks so much!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Rose still couldn't believe the gift he had made her with that beautifully cut dress. It was a little low cut but still fashioned, tight against her upper body and flowed out beautifully towards the floor, emphasizing her tall and slender built. The deep green color of the underlying dress just went beautifully with her dark brown hair and her lighter eyes. The beige of the upper dress emphasized her darker features.

Spinning around to watch the flow of the dress settle around her, she felt the happiness wash over her. If it would have been her decision, she wouldn't take off the dress anymore. But she knew that she would have to take it so it wouldn't wrinkle during the night. And it certainly was too good to be used while working in the gardens.

Sighing, Rose slowly took off the upper dress first, folded it neatly and put it down on a stool Dimitri had given her. Taking off the underlying dress, she did the same until both dresses lay neatly folded on the stool. Sighing again, Rose slipped into the old and baggy nightgown she had been given by one of the maids and got into bed.

Looking at her new dress, a smile crept up her features as she watched the moon light enlightening the linen fabric until her eye lids closed and her mind drifted off into the wonderful bliss of unconsciousness.

Working in the gardens had exhausted her as much as Rose had wished for and so she slept peacefully throughout the night.

For the next days nothing much changed as Rose had her work to do. Dimitri couldn't always be with her and so Rose had been able to work through the overgrowth of the gardens all by herself. Sometimes one of the maids would join her, asking questions about all the different herbs and their use, but mostly she kept to herself.

Not that Rose minded very much as the garden was situated just nearby the training place for the nights. Watching them move along with their swords in some kind of a fascinating dance, a longing grew deep within her. Though Rose had never really been the fighting type, she felt the urge to leave her garden and join the men in their daily practice routines. It was an urge she didn't fully understand.

The summer sun slowly drew her circles lower into the sky, sometimes blocked from portentous dark clouds. From time to time, the clouds would reward those working in the still hot sun with a short summer rain. Autumn was approaching with large, quick strides.

Over the course of the next weeks the routine didn't change much. Rose's throat still didn't want to emit one sound and this made her feel edgy. Though Tobias and Dimitri tried to reassure her numerous times that her vocal cords are healing wonderfully, she wasn't sure about this.

As harvest was approaching everyone was needed to lend a helping hand to the farmers surrounding the castle to get the crops and wheat into the barns before the wet and colder weather of November was arriving. Rose was coming to an end with taking care of the gardens so she was glad to help the farmers out on the fields.

The work on the field was rigorous and tiring. At the end of the day Rose had had muscle pain in parts she didn't ever thought to be muscles in the first place. More than once had Dimitri organized a warm bath for her, much to the dismay of the maids as they were not allowed such luxury. Falling into the bed being asleep before her head was even nearing the pillow, had become a total normal occurrence for Rose.

It was one of the last warm and humid days, presaging of a bad and heavy thunderstorm to be arriving soon. Nearly all wheat had been brought to the barns. They lay scattered throughout a large radius in dips located near to the farm houses. The wheat was the trading currency and therefore held much importance to everyone. Moreover, it also was needed for securing the sustention of all villagers and people living on the castle.

Throughout the whole day Rose hadn't seen one glimpse of Dimitri which wasn't really a rarity lately. For the last few days he had been more or less absent, never giving an explanation of what he had been doing or about his whereabouts.

Smearing across her forehead with one dirty hand, Rose wiped away the sweat. Working in the hot sun all day had been tiring. Ignoring the pain in her back, she bent down again to retrieve the last bundle of wheat to throw it up on the wagon, pulled by strong and intimidating bullocks.

Giving a sign to the young boy, sitting on the coach box, she stepped away to let the wagon pass with its heavy load. In the barn, the wheat was going to be unloaded by the farmer's wives. Taking a deep breath, Rose drew in the humid autumn air, registering the strange taste of an upcoming thunderstorm. It would be going to get real bad within the next hours, so she had to hurry to walk all the way back into the safety of the castle. Up there she would try to get a cold bath and something to eat before returning to bed.

Walking briskly though the pain in her back was there every step of the way, Rose looked around as the fields started to empty slowly. Today was the last day where the wheat had to be harvested. Luckily they hadn't had such bad rain storms as it was always very important to get the wheat into the barns in a dry state.

Taking a closer look at the dark clouds, slowly making their way over the sky towards the castle, Rose was thankful that they had achieved to get the wheat into the safety of the barns. Such a bad storm could do real bad harm to wheat; sometimes even destroy a whole harvest.

As she was coming closer to the castle she saw the tall figure of Dimitri immediately. Watching him standing at the side, looking out in her direction, Rose was sure that he had been waiting for her. Quickening her steps a little bit more, she hurried to reach him.

"Hello, Roza!" he said, giving her one of his rare smiles. He was still clothed in his leather clothes, indicating that he had been practicing with the other fighters. Rose had seen him training once and it had astounded her to see with how much grace this tall and heavily muscled man was able to move. His movements had been fluid, having made it nearly impossible for her to follow them.

Nodding in greeting, she returned his smiles with one of her own.

Moving his head into the direction of the bath room, he indicated her to follow him. Walking beside him, Rose realized that it would never seize to amaze her just how tall and well built he was. It felt good to be able to call him her friend. Matching her smaller steps his larger strides, they walked across the yard together.

The bathing room was still empty when they entered. The dimly lit room was still warm from the heat of the day ad quickly they got out of their clothes. Standing in the tub, Rose waited for Dimitri to empty the bucket of cold water over her, anticipating the cooling sensation. With her back towards him she didn't know when he would empty the bucket. Being quiet she tried to listen for any possible noise he might be emitting, especially when lifting up the heavy container and the moving of the rusty handle.

But still it caught her by surprise tremendously when suddenly the icy water hit her heated up body, sending shivers up and down her slender frame. Squeaking, she quickly tried to cover up her body with her arms, her heart rate accelerating. Calming down, Rose enjoyed the cleaned feeling, especially when Dimitri handed her a bar of soap. Soaping up her dirty body, he emptied a second bucket above her head, rinsing her clean.

Wrapping her body up in a thick towel, Rose stepped out of the tub, drying up herself. After she had pulled on some clothes, they repeated the same procedure with Dimitri in the tub this time. To Rose's dismay, Dimitri didn't even shrink when the cold water touched his heated skin.

As soon as both had finished their bath, Dimitri escorted Rose to the great hall for dinner. The dark clouds were drawing nearer now and they could hear the first sounds of thunder. It still was far away but as the wind was blowing into their direction the clouds would be here soon. And then the rain would be pouring down onto the people, animals and buildings of this small castle. Hopefully, the lighting wouldn't struck one of the dry wooden roofs as they would catch the fire in mere moments and then it could get really dangerous for everyone living within the stony walls of the castle.

The great hall was filled already and Dimitri and Rose only found two empty seats at the far end of the huge table next to Tobias and another man which name Rose didn't know. Eating up their warm meat, vegetables and potatoes quickly, they idly listened to the conversations surrounding them.

Most of them were talking about the harvest and the newly filled barns which would secure them enough food to last through the cold months of winter. Next week all of them would have a big feast to celebrate the good harvest and the upcoming winter. Rose was already looking forward to this feast as they've had these celebrations in their village also.

As the first loud thunder crashed loudly right above the castle, Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't thought that the storm would be that near already though it had been a while since she had last had the chance to take a look outside. Glancing over at Dimitri, she saw his grin he tried to hide from her. Frowning at him, he broke out in a round of laughter and only after he had calmed down somewhat, he was able to tell her why he exactly was laughing at her.

"I didn't think that such a thunder would scare you." He said, still having problems to control his laughter. Squeezing her eyes together threateningly, she again found it difficult not to open her mouth and try to tell him just that she hadn't really been scared. It had just startled her that's all. Why could her vocal cord not just heal already? Maybe Tobias hadn't been right about her healing and she would have to stay quiet for the rest of her life? Shaking her head, Rose told herself that this definitely wasn't an option. She would heal and speak again. And then she would tell Dimitri everything she had to stay quiet about for the past weeks.

Keeping the smile on his handsome features, Dimitri turned around to continue the conversation he's had just had before he had been interrupted by Rose's sudden movement. Rose also returned to watching the people have their dinner and joking around with their family and friends. When had it been the last time she had done this with her mother? It had been a while but as desperately as Rose tried to remember, she couldn't. Was she about to forget where she came from? Would she soon have forgotten what her mother looked like and how her voice had sounded when she had sang her to sleep some nights?

Fear crept up her spine and suddenly she found it impossible to stay here with all these happy people surrounding her. Jumping up from the bench she turned towards the big gates. She didn't care whether it was pouring down on her outside. She pushed her feet to walk to the gates but before she could reach them, she found two strong arms holding the gate closed.

"Rose, what is it?" Dimitri's deep voice sounded just right behind her. She hadn't heard him following, but she also didn't want to see her in this state. She wanted to appear strong when he was near, not at all like the small crying child she felt right now.

Shaking her head dismissively, Rose squeezed herself through the small gap that Dimitri hadn't closed and ran straight towards her quarter. The rain felt cold on her heated skin but it wasn't uncomfortable. After such a humid and hot day it felt good, as if the rain was washing away all her dark thoughts and nightmares.

Maybe she could stay outside a little longer? Looking back at the closing gate, she saw Dimitri's tall figure standing there, signaling her to run for her chamber. There she decided that it wouldn't be good to get him angrier than he already would be, so she quickly ran towards the tower and upstairs into her chamber.

The short walk had drenched her but luckily she hadn't been wearing her new dress that evening. Quickly, she stepped out of her wet clothes and pulled her new dress on. Though it would be a waste as she would have to change into some sleeping clothes soon, Rose wanted to feel the soft material on her skin. Dimitri had told her just how beautiful she had looked in that dress; when she had tried it on to show him. But Rose dismissed it as the typical sentence one says when seeing a woman in a dress.

Enjoying the feeling of the fabric, she walked around in the small room to watch the movement the skirt made with each step she took and each turn she made. The color suited her perfectly as it brought out her dark eyes and hair but also showed her slender frame. Again she felt the happiness she had felt when Dimitri had made her this wonderful gift. Sadly she thought that she would probably never be able to tell him just how thankful she was.

Stepping towards the window, Rose suddenly realized how late it had already become. The rain still was pouring down, changing the dry dirt into wet, sticky mud and covering the whole castle with cold wetness. The gates to the big hall stood open widely and the fires had died down already. Everything was dark, only lit by the lightening from time to time. The castle was already asleep and Rose quickly turned around to change into her sleeping dress.

Suddenly she felt the cool breeze of something passing by her in a quick movement and in that moment she saw the dark figure standing beside her bed. Its hand was raised as if it had just thrown something in her direction. The clangor of something metallic rang through the air. The attacker had thrown a knife at her! If Rose wouldn't have turned around in that minute, it surely would have killed her.

Jumping towards the still slightly open door, the attacker was in her way before Rose could cross the small room. Trying to stay out of his reach, Rose turned the small table in his way and prayed that he would lose his balance but no such luck. With one short movement, the attacker hovered the table out of his way and advanced on her. Hearing the small growling sound, frightened her more than his large frame.

There was something scary in this noise and somehow Rose had the feeling that she had heard this before but couldn't quite place it. Dancing around the upturned table, she tried to stay out of the attacker's reach without revealing to him that each step took her closer to the still ajar door.

When she saw her chance, Rose made a quick step and scurried through the door. When her gaze drifted back towards the mess and the attacker, she saw two deep red eyes looking back at her, a deadly promise in his eyes.

_Is this a cliffy or what?_

_You will see what will happen next. I've told it's going to heat up soon, so its about to start NOW!_

_Please, give me a review it would certainly make my day._

_Lilian85_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, here we go. Let's sole the mystery, shall we? You will like this one. I just know it! :)_

**AU - Alternative Universe**

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

**Rating:** K for the beginning, will definitely change!

**Warnings:** Some mentioned violence, but nothing really sincere. (Does kissing count under the warning? ^_^)

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful characters still are not mine though I would probably have a much more balanced bank account if they would. But no, they still belong to the wonderful Michelle Read!

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

Running down the uneven steps of the wooden staircase, Rose's thoughts went amok. _Who was this guy? Where had she seen him before? What to do now?_ She wasn't even able to call out for help neither did she know where Dimitri was sleeping now that she was occupying his room.

The attacker was close behind, always only one half round of the staircase between them. It wasn't much of an advantage, but it should be to provide her a chance to escape. Still there was the question: where to go? Rose had almost reached the bottom of the stairs, when suddenly another dark figure appeared in her line of view. He was standing only a few feet away from her, holding something in his hand.

"Rose, what…?" she heard Tobias call, relief flooding through her. Obviously he had seen the figure following her, as he quickly dropped whatever he had been holding and pulled her behind his much larger frame. Suddenly a silvery thing appeared in his right hand just as the attacker stepped out into the open.

"Stay behind me, Rose." Slowly he pushed her back to get more space between the attacker and them. Again, the red-eyed thing snarled in her direction, sending goosbumbs over her body.

"When I tell you to run, you do so. Run to the main house and go up the stairs." Tobias whispered to her, never averting his gaze from the dark figure in front of them. "Turn right and knock on the second door on the left." Softly he pushed her away from him. "Now, Rose!"

Without questioning any further, Rose spun on her heels, sprinting towards the main house. Luckily she was able to remember some parts of the buildings that Dimitri had shown her as soon as she had been able to walk around. Opening the door was easy and right behind it started the stair case that led up to the next level where the chambers of the lord were. When Rose reached the last step, she turned right just as Tobias had told her and dashed to the second door on the left.

Now, standing in front of the door, Rose shortly wondered why Tobias had sent her here and not to get the Lord himself. Dismissing these thoughts quickly, she knocked on the door loudly. Hopefully the person would hear her. Grumbling noises coming from behind the door told her that indeed her knocking had woken someone up.

Mere moments later the door opened and out stepped … Dimitri. A very sleepy Dimitri. With only a pant on and naked upper body he looked down at her, taking in her short breathing and large eyes. It was obvious that Rose had just been running. Quietly he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Rose, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

Now it was time to try out her vocal cords, Rose decided. As soon as she tried to use them, piercing pain appeared in her throat, causing her to cough. But she didn't give up as this was the only way to really tell him about her attacker. So she tried again, this time with more success though the pain was excruciating.

"Attacker … Tobias … court yard" Only four words but hopefully enough to make Dimitri understand what had happened. Watching his eyes growing bigger, she feared that he had not really grasped the concept of what she had just told him. But suddenly he spun around, put on a shirt and grabbed the same weapon she had seen Tobias holding earlier. Now that she had full view of this, she saw that it was a silver stake, probably the same with which Dimitri had saved her from the attacker a few weeks ago.

"Okay, you stay here. Whatever happens, stay here, I will come and get you, I promise!" He said, urging her towards his bed, pushing her down on it. "Promise me, Rose!" Though her throat had shown that it was willing to function again, she didn't want to endanger the little healing process it had obviously made, so she only gave him a short nod. This must be enough for now.

For a moment, Dimitri looked into her eyes deeply, before he spun around on his heels and left the room. Within minutes the bell sounded and Rose knew that someone had raised the alarm. Now all the guards would be outside to help Tobias and Dimitri to take down the attacker. Through all the commotion and excitement Rose hadn't really thought about the attacker.

It hadn't been the same that had attacked her in the woods weeks ago. So therefore, more must exist from which nobody obviously knew. But what exactly were they? To her they seemed to be normal humans, except that they needed blood. So why were they dangerous besides being something unnatural? And why did everybody around know about them but had never dared to tell her? It was her that had been attacked and survived!

Maybe it also belonged to the Strigoi? Rose had never heard of them before until Lord Stan had told her after she had woken up. But what exactly were they? Did they used to be humans? And if so, then how and why did they change?

Dimitri seemed to know what had been attacking her as he had drawn his stake immediately. Rose was sure that it was the same that he had used to kill the blonde Strigoi. Could he be one of these _Guardians_? Wasn't it that what her mother had called them? "_The Guardians need you."_ But if they were Guardians, what exactly did they guard? Suddenly she remembered what the blonde Strigoi had told her just before he had bent his head to tear out her throat. It sent another round of goosebumbs over her skin. _"She was trained as a Guardian. It's said that she even wasn't that bad, for a woman that is."_

What other secrets had her mother been hiding from her?

It wasn't long and the door to the room opened again, revealing a wet and dirty Dimitri. After he had closed the door, he took a closer look at her. Being happy with the result that she was fine, he started to take of his wet clothes until he stood in front of her in only his pants. The storm had brought cooler air and the slight shaking if his body told her that he was freezing.

Jumping up from the bed, Rose quickly pulled the blankets off and wrapped them around his tall frame. As she wanted to step back, his strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her slender frame, pulling her closer. Like a deer in the bright light she felt herself being caught in his gaze, not having the strength to break up the connection. It was as if she had been anticipating what was about to happen yet it caught her by surprise.

When his head came nearer she automatically cupped her head to one side and when his warm lips softly touched her mouth, Rose felt … happy. Something inside her seemed to finally settle and she enjoyed every moment of the kiss.

Too soon Dimitri left her mouth only to let his lips wonder over her face in a soft caress. "I just had to come back and see that you're doing fine, _Roza_." he murmured, his lips still caressing her face while his fingers wrapped themselves up in her long hair, keeping her close.

"I'm fine." Though it still hurt to use her vocal cords, it filled her with joy that she wouldn't have to stay in that silent world anymore. From now on, she would be able to talk, laugh and scream whenever she wanted and needed. She had finally turned back into the old Rose as she had always wanted.

Her arms had wrapped themselves around his torso, not really wanting to let him go. Though it was dangerous what they were doing, they had waited for this for too long. Rose had not really known what the feeling deep inside her meant that had send butterflies into her belly every time Dimitri had appeared in her line of vision. Only hearing his voice had sped up her heart rate lately. Should she be afraid of this?

Much too soon for her liking he stepped back, a sappy smile still grazing his features. "I'm glad your voice is starting to come back." he said, pulling her with towards the bed. It wasn't meant in any romantically way; Dimitri just didn't want to let her go now. He was freezing and he wanted to keep Rose by his side until the danger had subsided. Which would be in a few hours as they were still searching the castle.

"Let's wait here until they've searched the castle. It might take a while." Dimitri said, wrapping the blankets around their bodies. It wasn't much to fight the coldness but her body was soft and warm, more than enough to heat him up.

"What … happened?" Rose asked as they cuddled up together under the blankets. Dimitri still was shivering. Her voice still sounded scratchy and hoarse.

Dimitri sighed. "So far we know that three people and one dog have been killed. According to Tobias it had been a Strigoi which had attacked you tonight but we haven't found him yet. Also it is not yet clear how he had gotten into the castle without having been seen."

Laying her head down on his shoulder, Rose still felt the faster heart beat but she tried to not show him how the closeness really was affecting her.

Would it be inappropriate for them if they would give into the temptation? Not that she minded but even in her small village she had heard of those planned marriages and that it wasn't allowed to befitting out of one's rank. Regarding Dimitri's appearance and clothing it meant that he must at least be a Lord from whichever country he was from. So there was no way for this to have a future.

Sighing, she decided to enjoy every minute that was given her to stay close to him. Yet they both were aware of the dangerous situation they were in right now, neither one really wanted to break it off. Even Dimitri enjoyed the closeness of her soft body.

When the morning light slowly found its way into the chamber, both slowly untangled themselves from each other. As soon as Dimitri's body heat had left her, Rose felt the chilly air that filled the room. Realizing that still wore the dress Dimitri had given her as a gift; a blush crept up her cheeks. It deepened when Dimitri took in her state and saw the dress. A smile crept up his face.

"This dress really suits you. I'm happy you like it." He said, while pulling on his own shirt.

"Thank … you … Dimitri." Rose whispered, not really sure what to do with this compliment he had just given her. "For everything."

Again he gave her one of his rare smiles. "It's good to hear you speaking, Roza."

Leaving the room behind, they made their way down towards the great hall, where excited chatter could be heard from a few feet distance already. By now everyone living in or near the castle must have heard what had happened during this night and therefore the fear in these many voices was hearable. Dimitri and Rose entered side by side.

The first that saw their entrance was Tobias. As soon as he had recognized them, he hurried towards them.

"Rose, are you fine?"

Giving him a short nod, she remembered the words Dimitri had told her on their way. In his opinion it would be better for her to not show everyone that she had regained her voice again. Though it still was painful to use it, others might get suspicious.

Dimitri lead her towards a table in the back were they would be able to get some food. Without being further noticed, they had their breakfast and even made it back outside unseen. Standing in the court yard, Dimitri pulled her towards the front gates wordlessly. Ignoring her questioning gaze, he led them outside of the castle and down the dirty street.

"Where … going?" she tried again, not really being able to hide her curiosity.

"A special place." Not really the answer she had hoped for, but seeing his stern face, Rose knew that it was pointless to question him any further.

So she kept following his lead, walking down the roads towards one of the barns the farthest away from the castle. Obviously he was planning to go somewhere where nobody would be able to see them. What was he up to?

When they had reached their goal, he opened the squeaking door and motioned for her to step inside. Behind them, he closed the door again. Rose looked around. The barn was old and it hadn't been used for a long time now. The many holes in the roof told her the reason why.

Dimitri stepped by her and asked her to follow him to a small, fragile looking ladder onto an almost empty hayloft. In a corner, some piles of hay had remained, building a soft cushion.

"Stay on alert." Dimitri suddenly whispered from somewhere afar. Turning around, Rose tried to make out his form in the dim light, but couldn't find him. Suddenly something pushed into her back and nearly made her fall down. A strong arm went around her middle, holding her from a probably painful fall onto the wooden planks.

"Do not only trust your eyes, Rose. Use everything you have. Your ears, your nose, …" he whispered again, before letting go of her and vanishing again into the depth of the hayloft.

Suddenly she understood what he was trying to do. She remembered the almost-fight between him and Lord Stan when he had asked him to get the allowance to train her. Was this her first lesson in becoming a Guardian?

Again she tried to make out his form and even tried to listen for his breathing. But nothing. Slowly she turned around when suddenly he was standing right in front of her. Scared, she jumped backwards, away from his arm that tried to stake her with something. In the dim light, she saw a small silver stake in his right hand.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him angrily.

"Fight back, Rose!" Again he tried to advance on her and she stepped back, carefully staying out of his reach.

"I don't want to! Leave me alone." Her throat hurt so badly that she almost wanted to cry but she held back the tears. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him. Never. She was stronger than that. She didn't need his pity.

_So, liked it or what?_

_You will get more of the fluff later on._

_Please, give me a nice long review, like Do'B does! (Do'B: Thanks, you just make my day!)_

_Lilian85_


	7. Chapter 7

_YES! I did it! :) I would have never thought to finish this chapter as I had a total black-out on what to write. But luckily I'm back on track now, so I hope to udate more regularly again. I'm really sorry for having to keep you waiting but there was not much I could have done to overcome this black-out. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

**AU - Alternative Universe**

**Genre:** Romance / Adventure

**Rating:** K for the beginning, will definitely change!

**Warnings:** Kissing!

**Disclaimer:** The wonderful characters still are not mine though I would probably have a much more balanced bank account if they would. But no, they still belong to the wonderful Michelle Read!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"_Roza_, you have no other chance if you want to survive." Dimitri tried to reason with her. Again he had vanished into the almost darkness surrounding them.

He wanted to push her to her limits, Rose realized. He wanted for her to act. But she was nobody he had the right to play with. Anger rose inside of her.

"I don't want to fight. I don't want this." She shouted at him enraged.

Steps sounding at her right told her where Dimitri had just been hiding. Slowly he walked out of the dark corner, coming towards her, his right hand raised with the stake. "Rose, do you want to live?"

"Yes." She choked out. It was getting harder to keep her tears back, especially as she was fighting the anger and fear at once.

Coming to a halt few steps away, Dimitri sighed deeply. "It's easy. If you want to survive, you'll need to learn how to fight. I don't think that you're a typical woman that stands behind the oven all day and watches over the children. I've watched you for the last weeks, Rosa and all I see is a fighter inside. You can do this. I know it."

Shaking her head in disbelieve, she slowly walked towards him. "But I don't want that. Maybe I do want the life with the oven and children?"

They were now standing only few feet away from each other, looking into the other's eyes.

"No, you don't. Here, take this." He handed her the silver stake. "And now attack me." He stepped away from her again.

Looking down onto the slender stake in her hand, she remembered the dream she had had of her mother. "_The Guardians need you."_ Could it be?

Averting her gaze from the stake in her hand, she looked up at Dimitri. He was watching her, standing glued to the spot like a statue, waiting for her next move. Slowly she stepped up to him until only the length of her arm was between them.

"You want me to attack you?" she asked, waiting for his nod. Then she quickly pushed the stake forward, towards his stomach. She had moved the stake so it wouldn't hit him with the pike. She hadn't wanted to kill him, only to get her point across. Hitting him straight into the stomach, Dimitri bent over growling under his breath.

"I don't want to fight. I don't want all your pity and kindness. I don't even need you. I just want to go home!" With her fists she started to hit him at his chest. Her tears had broken free and ran down her cheeks now. Sobs were shaking her. It felt as if a dam had broken up. Dimitri stood still, letting her hit him, looking down at her with a relieved smile. When she started to go for his face, he turned it away and grabbed hold of her punching fists.

"Finally," he whispered, wrapping her arms around her upper body. "Its okay, _Roza_." Slowly he laid them both down onto the floor, keeping her shaking form wrapped up in his arms all the time. He held her close to his body, giving her time to grieve for what she had lost. Honestly, it had troubled him that Rose had obviously not really been able to grieve for the loss of her family and friends since he had brought her to the castle. Now he knew that he needed to give her the time until she would be ready to face her future.

After a long time, her tears had subsided and the sobs only still erupted from time to time. Her breathing had slowed down to normal again, her hands clutched to his woolen tunic. His hands moved in soothing circles across her back.

When quietness filled the small hayloft again, Dimitri slowly unwrapped his arms from around her frame. They were both still lying on the floor, the smell of hay and wood filled the air. Few rays of sunlight came through the many holes in the roof, enlightening the room a little bit. Outside it was quiet as the fields were left for the upcoming winter.

"I'm sorry." Rose's voice crackled a little, but it was steady at least. The pain was also easing away a little bit. Tobias would be so proud of his healing abilities.

Pushing herself up slowly, Rose gazed down at Dimitri's face. He seemed to be totally at ease, never having been offended by her hitting or crying. Her mother had always told her that crying was a weakness you never give in when somebody is near. Today, Rose had cried against the advice of her mother and yet didn't feel any remorse. Quite on the contrary. It had felt good as the relief had washed through her and she had realized that she indeed had been able to grieve for the death of her mother and friends. Now she would be able to let herself heal and look into a future which still wasn't clear but definitely existing.

"I'm sorry." She said again, letting her eyes wonder over his manly cut face. He was handsome, Rose was honest to herself. It would be easy for her to fall for him and to never be able to let go of him. Because she was sure that someday she would have to let him go as they would never be able to have the life together she secretly wished for.

His hand came up to cup her face, his fingers stroking her cheeks softly. "Don't be. It's not bad to cry from time to time." A smile crossed his handsome feature. "Just be carefully that nobody is around that might understand this as a weakness."

Still caressing her cheeks softly, Dimitri locked his eyes with hers. Light brown eyes stared back at him, sparkling with newfound hope and a feeling of safety. Rose's long hair had not been in a braid as she usually wore it, but the deep brown curls were surrounding their faces like curtain now. Moving his hands to the back of her head, he slowly pulled her down towards him.

Rose's heart started to beat faster as she awaited the soft touch of his lips. She didn't feel pushed at all though this was coming quite fast. Deep in her heart, she had fallen in love with him that moment she had seen him the first time in the shadows of the woods. But being highly aware of the differences that would keep them apart forever, she hadn't dared to hope that this might be coming true some day. Yet it did.

His warm lips softly caressed hers. Enjoying the kiss, Rose had closed her eyes but she felt his dark orb roaming her face as if he wanted to read her feelings right now. Opening her eyes a little, she stared right back into his, showing him just how much she enjoyed his touch.

Soon they broke off their kiss, knowing that they were doing something that wasn't really allowed. Though both yearned for the touch of the other, yet they were aware of the severe aftermath their actions could have. Exchanging one short smile, Dimitri rose to his feet and pulled Rose with him. Before stepping away from her, Dimitri passed her a wooden practice stake.

"Usually they are being made from silver and the four elements of air, water, fire and earth are needed to give the stake its deadly aim. Every Guardian who has finished training will get one of these as it is the only weapon that can really kill a Strigoi."

Rose looked up at him questioningly "You only have to stake them with this … thing?" she asked, indicating towards the stake with her hand.

"No, there are three ways to kill a Strigoi. The first one you know already: put a stake straight through the heart. The second is decapitation and the third would be to set them on fire." He explained, mimicking the movement with his hands.

"Hm," Rose wondered, "but you don't always have benzene and fire or an axe with you, do you?"

Smiling at her, Dimitri shook his head. "No, certainly not. That's why it is most convenient to use the stake. And chopping one's head off is a bloody mess, believe me."

Being totally shocked at the revealing, Rose stared at him with feeling a little awe. "So you've killed many of them already?"

Dimitri bent his head, revealing little markings in his neck. They looked like two crossed lightning bolts. In total there were six of these markings on his neck.

"What are these?" Rose asked curiously. She had never seen anything like this. Slowly she lifted her finger to follow the thin black lines on his neck.

Looking back up at her, Dimitri answered. "They are called _Molnija_-marks. For each Strigoi I killed, I received one of these markings." His voice was void of any emotion.

"Wow!" Rose said, smiling at him proudly. "So you've killed six of them already!"

He kept looking at her with a blank face. His Guardian face, Rose called it as she had seen it earlier already. Dimitri would always put up that face when he had to talk about a topic which he wasn't fond of discussing. "The last kill was the Strigoi that had attacked you in the woods that night."

"But you killed that thing! That should be good for something." Rose tried to explain.

Putting his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly, Dimitri sighed. "_Roza_, even though it is a Strigoi, we kill a living thing. This is never to be underestimated! We kill someone, no matter how heroic it is made by the _Molnija-_marks. There is nothing heroic to a kill. It's just plain murder."

There was nothing for Rose to say about that. Seeing what he meant, she suddenly realized that being a Guardian wasn't all about heroism. It was about killing. The murder, the Guardians would have to follow through with, had just been legalized with establishing the Guardians.

"But…", she tried again, having lost her trail of thoughts suddenly.

Bending her head up slightly, Dimitri looked into her eyes. "There is no but, Rose. That is something we Guardians have to understand and cope with. That's just what we do."

"Where do the Strigoi come from?" Rose asked, feeling the need to change the topic.

Putting his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer to him, Dimitri started to explain. "To be honest, both Dhampir's and Moroi can turn into a Strigoi. Dhampir's can only be turned into a Strigoi, when one drinks your blood and then forces you to drink his blood in return. Then you will change and nothing can stop that. For Moroi the separation line is even thinner. They only need to kill another person while feeding. So it's a personal decision."

Rose enjoyed the closeness of his body, while thinking about what Dimitri had just told her. "So every Moroi can turn into a Strigoi?"

Dimitri nodded shortly, slowly leading her towards the wooden ladder.

"Is it possible to reverse once somebody had been changed?" Rose asked curiously.

Grabbing for the ladder, Dimitri shook his head. "No, it is not possible to do this. Once you're a Strigoi you cannot change back. You will wander the earth as a soulless creature, always thirsting for blood. That's just what they are."

When they had reached the ground floor again, Dimitri turned Rose towards him before she could reach for the door. "Don't tell anyone just what we're doing here, Rose. Lord Stan has not given me the permission to train you. Yet. So we need to keep this a secret. Tomorrow you will have to come here on your own without being seen."

"Okay."

Then he bent down an pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. "See you tomorrow, Roza." He whispered, before vanishing through the wooden door.

With her hand on her still tingling lips, Rose stood back to wait a little, a silly happy grin on her face.

_Was it enough fluff for you? _

_Tell me!_

_Lilian85_


End file.
